


In the Cage

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Post-Granite State, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's comforted by a familiar figure as he waits out his miserable captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: For the Breaking Bad Kink Meme. Original prompt here: http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?thread=99081#t99081

Jesse had grown used to the sound of the wind fluttering under the tarp by his fifth week in captivity. It seemed almost musical by now, a welcome change from the constant clank of chains that he heard each time he tried to move, whether in the lab or as he struggled to get some kind of position he could sleep in.  
His house was a distant memory – by now, this already seemed like home, already seemed as if this had always been home. Maybe he deserved it, for being so blind. For being arrogant and for being the bad guy.

Andrea was gone, in the blink of an eye, punishment for his escape attempt. Brock was on the chopping block next, if Jesse didn’t cooperate, and he slept each night staring at the candid photo, feeling like it was the only proof left in the world that either of them had ever existed.

He first heard the gentle ring of a voice, a different voice, one morning as he opened his eyes and shifted, trying to get into a sitting position before they came down and got him up, which usually involved them kicking him in the stomach or the ribs and laughing about it. Now he woke early.

“Jesse.”

He turned. Where could that voice be coming from? It sounded like… a female voice. A familiar female voice. 

He hadn’t heard a woman talk since Mrs. Schrader, back at the house… Andrea’s last words had been a mystery to him, through the thick glass of the truck and his own screams. 

So who? Where? One of the Nazi’s girlfriends? Did they even have girlfriends? 

But no. Familiar. Something that made his spine tingle, made him feel safe and terrified at the same time.

It was Jane’s voice.

Jesse slowly stood, looking around, knowing it couldn’t be real – of course it couldn’t be real, because Jane was dead. And Mr. White had let her die. That was what he had told him… those horrible words kept ringing in his ears like a song on repeat that wouldn’t stop playing, wouldn’t ever run out. He wished that he at least had some doubt about whether or not it was true, but… everything fit now, every little thing fit into a sick, sad jigsaw puzzle. Jane had been so beautiful, so full of life with big bright eyes. He tilted his head and saw those eyes staring right back at him.

“Jane,” he whispered, knowing he was talking to somebody who couldn’t really be there, but not caring. Maybe they would come down and see him talking and laugh at him, but what did he care? Every day they laughed at him, every day they called him a rat and tried to make his life a living hell and they succeeded. 

He didn’t care because he needed this.

Jane reached out and put her little hand in his, her soft hand, and he felt it somehow that he didn’t understand.

“Jane,” he whispered again.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling against the dim light. 

“Jesse.”

“Jane… How are you here? Are you… are you okay? Are you happy? Please tell me…” Jesse pleaded. He thought suddenly of what Mr. White had told him, that horrible confession that had taken what little fight was left out of him. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what he did… I’m so sorry. I would have never stayed with him, never helped him if I had known… Please believe me, Jane… Please.”

Jane looped her arms – they were so cold, or maybe that was just the lack of heat in this place – over his shoulders and held him.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know that you wouldn’t have. He tricked you. I don’t blame you. None of it was your fault. I made my own choices, and Walter made his. None of us is innocent Jesse… but you are not to blame.”

“Oh, Jane…” Jesse whispered. “Andrea… They… they killed her in front of me… Made me watch, please tell me she’s safe too, like you.”

“We’re all safe, Jesse. This is a safe place,” Jane whispered. Jesse didn’t know if he could actually believe it, but he wanted to, with all his heart. 

“Can I… Come there?” Jesse whispered. “Where I am now… it’s not safe. I want… I want to stop hurting, Jane. Please. I want to come be there with you.”

“Not yet, Jesse,” Jane whispered, “One day. But not yet.”

“Please.” Jesse started to tear up, choking off a sob. “I need to be there with you. I can’t take it anymore. It hurts too bad. I need… need to go. Need to be with you.” He slid his hand up and touched her soft hair. It still smelled so nice.

“One day, Jesse. One day.” Jane wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

“I love you, Jane,” Jesse told her. He had never told her. He had never told her.

“I…” Jane started to breathe out a reply.

“What the hell is wrong with your pet, Toddy? He’s talking to people who aren’t there!”

Jesse whipped his head up and found himself staring up at Jack. He started to shiver.

Jane was gone. 

“Only people who want to have anything to do with a little rat like him,” Kenny replied, chuckling. “Come on, rat. Time to cook…. Maybe we should get him a little wheel.”

“Or rat poison,” Jack replied with a hiss. “One day, we’ll be rid of him. Not one second too soon.”

Jesse dragged his hands over his face as he set a shaky foot on the ladder and tried to prepare himself for another day.

He’d be with Jane again. 

Not one second too soon.


End file.
